1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to tubing connections and, more particularly, to quick connect tubing connections.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Generally tubing connections, couplings or fittings include a male and a female connection member that are fastened together. In one example, the male and female connection member may be fastened together by threading the male connection member onto the female member to a predetermined torque using tools such as, for example, wrenches. In other examples, the tubing connection may be a quick-connect coupling where the male and female connection members may be pressed together (e.g. with or without tools) so that locking features of the male connection member engage corresponding locking features of the female connection member.
When assembling the male and female connection members mechanics may apply an improper torque (e.g. over or under torqued) to the tubing connection which may hinder the effectiveness of the connection. In addition there may be ergonomic effects of assembling the tubing connections due to, for example, high torque values for metal on metal seals. The threaded and quick connect tubing connections may not allow installation in hard-to-reach or limited space applications and may not provide an indication of when a proper connection is made leading to prolonged assembly times for coupling two pieces of tubing.
It would be advantageous to provide a quick connect tubing connection that addresses one or more of the aspects described above.